The Werewolf!
by Shiro no echi
Summary: Werewolf termasuk bangsa yokai yang punah saat berperang dengan bangsa vampire dan dracula perang ke tiga kubu itu di mulai jauh sebelum great war di mulai!
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD : bukan punya saya

.

.

Rate : M

.

.

WARNING : Typo, Gaje, Romence, echi, Strong Naru, Smart Naru, Mainstream, sedikit humor garing, dll

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Seorang pemuda bersurai putih sebahu, sedang berjalan di jalanan kota kuoh di malam hari. Jalanan itu terlihat sepi tidak ada kendaraan atau orang yang melintas.

" huuf jii-san membuatku, pulang malam lagi " gumam pemuda itu.

" wah wah lihat apa yang ada di hadapa kita " tiba-tiba suara perempuan menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Terlihat dua perempuan menghalangi jalan nya.

" maaf nona-nona bisakah, kalian menyingkir saya mau lewat "ucapnya sopan

" ohh maaf tapi **kau harus mati disini ! "** kedua perempuan itu berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk asli nya yaitu iblis! satu iblis perempuan setengah kalajengking. Satu nya lagi iblis perempuan setengah ular!

Naruto nama pemuda itu hanya diam dengan expresi bosan. Ia memandang jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan nya ternyata sudah larut malam.

" uff sebenarnya aku sudah lelah " gumam Naruto. ia memang kelelahan seharian ini berkerja di restoran kakek nya.

 **" fufufu manusia kau akan jadi makan malam kami "** ucap salah satu iblis betina itu dengan tawa mengoda!

" huff ...apa boleh buat, terpaksa aku harus membasmi kalian " ucap Naruto dengan nanda bosan.

 **" cih manusia sialan kau akan MATI DISINI! "**

Iblis setengah ular itu bergerak menyerang Naruto. tapi dengan lihai Naruto menghindari serangan nya.

" apa hanya it- "

 **Duak!**

" uhgg! "

Naruto terlempar saat ekor iblis itu menghantam nya dengan sangat keras. hingga Naruto terlempar dan berguling di jalanan yang sepi itu.

 **" Hahaha rasakan itu manusia "**

" baiklah aku akan serius sekarang " Naruto bangkit dan berdiri menghadap dua iblis betina itu.

Naruto melepas baju. Jam tangan dan celana nya! yang tersisa hanya boxer bergambar kodok kecil.

Tubuh Naruto membesar sedikit. Muncul Rambut-rambut putih di sekujur tubuh nya. keluar taring tajam di masing-masih sudut bibi nya.

Aura putih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan menyelubungi Naruto dalam bentuk bola putih!

dua Iblis itu tidak percaya yang mereka pikir manusia. Ternyata salah satu dari mahluk supranatural seperti mereka. kedua iblis betina itu masih menggu apa yang akan keluar dari bola itu?

 **krak! Krak praang!**

Bola putih itu retak dan akhir nya pecah bagaikan kaca. setelah bola itu pecah terlihat dua pasang mata biru yang bersinar dalam kegelapan!

 **" Whouuuu~ Auuu ...hehe matilah "** Naruto berubah menjadi WEREWOLF!

Dengan bulu putih lebat juga Cakar yang tajam siap mencabik dan merobek siapapun!

(A\N : Bayangkan bentuk wolf Naruto seperti di film Vanhensing tapi berbulu putih )

Wolf Naruto melompat dan mencoba mencabik iblis ular itu. Tapi Tiba-tiba Sengatan kalajengking menahan nya. Dan lagi Naruto terkena hantaman ekor iblis ular hingga terpental jauh!

 **" ternyata dia bukan manusia! "** Ucap iblis kalajengking

 **" ya kau benar kita harus hati-hati melawan nya "** balas iblis ular

 **" itu memang benar ...matilah iblis "** Tiba-tiba suara Wolf Naruto terdengar di belakang kedua iblis itu. kedua Iblis perempuan itu Terkejut saat mendengar suara Wolf Naruto di belakang mereka!

 **Jraas! Jrass!**

Seketika dua iblis betina itu lenyap terbakar saat terkena Cabikan Wolf Naruto!

 **" AAuuuuu~ Whouu.. whouu "** Wolf Naruto mengaum di bawah sinar Rembulan. Di jalanan yang sepi itu. kenapa Naruto melakukan itu? kerena setiap wolf akan mengaum saat memenangkan pertarungan!

 **" merepotkan saja ..."** Wolf Naruto bersinar putih terang perlahan tubuh Wolf Naruto Mengecil. Setelah sinar di tubuh Wolf Naruto menghilang. terlihatlah Naruto yang hanya mengenakan boxer gambar kodok kecil.

" hhh lelah sekali ...ini akan jadi merepotkan " Ucap Naruto yang merasakan Aura lain mendekat.

Ia buru-buru mengambil baju nya yg berserakan di jalan dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Naruto tidak sadar kartu nama nya di tempat ia berkerja jatuh di tempat itu.

 **Shiing!**

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang iblis Gremory di tempat itu dan mengeluarkan seorang gadis Cantik bersurai hitam panjang di ikat ekor kuda.

" sepertinya aku terlambat ufufufu..." Himejima Akeno Nama iblis betina itu. Ia adalah budak dari iblis clan Gremory.

Akeno di perintahkan Rias Gremory untuk membasmi 2 iblis liar yang mengacau di daerah kekuasaan Gremory dan shitri.

" ini kan.."

Akeno melihat dua tumpukan abu iblis liar tadi. Ia tau itu adalah abu dari iblis yang terbakar. Semua iblis yang mati memang terbakar dan menjadi abu.

" ufufufu..Menarik sepertinya ada pertarungan disini ..sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang menghabisi dua iblis kelas S itu .."

Mata Akeno melihat sesuatu kecil di tengah jalan yang berkilau terkena sorotan lapu jalalan itu. ia mendekat dan mengambil benda itu. yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu tanda pengenal.

" uum..Namikaze Naruto? ...ufufufu Namikaze Naruto ya, pasti dia yang menghabisi dua iblis liar itu " Ucap Akeno. Ia membaca nya lagi Dimana. Namikaze Naruto itu tinggal dan juga tempat ia bekerja semua tertulis di kartu itu.

" ufufufu.. Sebaik nya Buchou, tidak perlu tau tentang Namikaze Naruto ini.." Akeno menyimpan Kartu itu di saku nya.

 **Shiing!**

Akeno menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang ia ciptakan. Akeno penasaran Ia berjanji akan mencari pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu Nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

Kringg! kringg! kri-

 **Brak!**

" Uuuwoo jam ku! " Naruto bangun dan berteriak memilukan di pagi hari. Terkadang Naruto membenci kekuatan nya. Niat nya ingin mematikan alrm malah menghancurkan jam berserta meja nya!

" Ya ampun aku terlambat ..! " Naruto turun dari Ranjang nya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah lima belas menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggan nya.

Naruto memasukan Roti ke pemangang. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah lemari pakaian nya.

Naruto memakai seragam sekolah nya dengan blazer hitam, Ia mengambil tas nya dan memasukan semua buku-buku nya.

Ckrak!

Terdengar suara Roti yang matang dari pangangan. Naruto mengambil Roti itu dan memakan nya. sambil mengikat tali sepatu nya.

Naruto mengambil kunci apartmen nya dan bergegas kaluar. Ia menutup dan mengunci pintu apartmen nya. Naruto melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan nya.

" Gawat aku akan terlambat ..di hari pertama! Jii-san pasti akan membunuhku! " ucap Naruto panik. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Naruto. ia akui terkadang kekuatan nya sangat berguna.

Mucul ekor Wolf berbulu putih di belakang Naruto. mata kiri Naruto bersinar biru. sebelum ada yang melihat nya. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan melompati rumah-rumah. Menuju akademi kuoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Sampai disini dulu ini cuma prologue kalau Reader san suka akan saya lanjutkan ..dan jangan lupa Review nya^^

Ryu Log out


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Dan Highscool Dxd : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Romance, Echi, Sedikit Humor garing, Mainstream, Strong Naru, Smart Naru, dll.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: Sekolah baru

Naruto masih melompat lompati Rumah dan Gedung sedang. Ia tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamanya. kalau telat Ia pasti di bunuh kakek nya dan Naruto juga tidak mau kena semprot seharian dari mulut kakek nya.

" Hoam.. hhh Lelah sekali uhh " gumam Naruto pelan

Ia Terus melompat lompat menuju Akademi kuoh sekolah baru nya. Naruto punya firasat sekolah itu adalah sarang iblis penguasa daerah kuoh dan kalau itu benar pasti akan sangat merepotkan bagi Naruto.

Rias dan perage nya berangkat dari rumah Issei Hyudou ke akademi Kuoh dengan berjalan kaki. Hitung-hitung untuk olah raga.

Mereka bisa saja mengunakan lingkaran sihir untuk sampai lebih cepat. Terkecuali Issei dia tidak bisa mengunakan lingkaran sihir.

" Akeno kenapa dari semalam, kau senyum senyum sendiri? " Tanya Rias yang dari tadi memperhatikan Akeno.

" Ufufufu.. tidak ada Buchou, hanya menemukan hiburan baru ufufu.."jawab Akeno dengan senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi bibir nya.

" Jangan katakan itu Issei, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendahuluiku Akeno " tebak Rias dengan aura kerivalan.

" Ara~ara.. Dia untukmu Saja Buchou " jawab Akeno masih dengan senyuman di bibir nya.

Jawaban dari Akeno itu membuat Rias tidak percaya dengan perubahan Drastis Sahabat sekaligus rival nya mendapatkan Issei itu.

" Akeno apa kau demam? " tanya Rias kawatir dengan perubahan Akeno.

" Ara~ara nfufu..tidak buchou. Sebaik nya kita bergegas. sebelum terlambat buchou.." Akeno mempercepat langkah nya madahului Rias.

Sedangkan berjarak lima meter di belakang Rias dan Akeno. Ada Issei. Koneko. Asia. kiba dan Xenovia. Mereka berjalan beriringan. dengan Issei dan Asia di belakang kiba. Keneko dan Xenovia.

' Oppai Buchou boing boing..hehe ' batin Issei nista dengan wajah mesum nya.

 **D** **uak!**

" Itaaii.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Koneko-chan?..sakit " ucap Issei sambil mengelus benjolan yang muncul di kepala mesum nya.

" Wajahmu Senpai menjijikan "

" Issei-san tidak apa kan? " tanya Asia sambil mengelus pipi Issei dengan lembut.

" Ahh aku tidak apa Asia " jawab Issei dengan wajah memerah malu.

 **Swuus!**

" apa itu? " Tanya Xenovia

Tiba-tiba ada yang melesat di atas mereka. Tapi sekilas Koneko melihat nya mahluk itu mempunyai ekor. dan dari Aura nya Koneko sangat yakin mahluk itu adalah..

" Yokai.. "

" Yokai? Apa maksudmu Koneko...bukanya para yokai itu berada di kyouto.." Tanya bingung Xenovia.

Mahluk itu juga melintas di atas Rias dan Akeno.

" Akeno apa kau melihat nya "

" Iya buchou dan Aura ini.. Ufufu akhir nya ketemu " Akeno melesat terbang. Mengejar mahluk itu. Ia yakin Aura mahluk itu pernah ia rasakan di jalanan tempat Akeno menemukan Tanda pengenal Namikaze Naruto.

" Akeno kau mau kemana " Rias melesat terbang mengejar Akeno.

" Buchou! Akeno Senpai...tunggu " Issei ingin mengejar Rias dan Akeno. Tapi pergelangan tangan nya di gengam Koneko.

" Sudah Issei Senpai biar Buchou dan Akeno senpai yang mengurus nya " ucap Koneko.

" Ya Issei-kun ..lihat sebentar lagi kelas kita di mulai, kita harus cepat sampai sekolah " ucap kiba sambil memperlihatkan jam tangan nya pada Issei.

Mereka berlima meneruskan perjalanan nya ke akademi kuoh. Tanpa Rias dan Akeno yang sedang mengejar mahluk tadi. Lebih tepat nya Akeno yang mengejar mahluk itu. Rias hanya mengikuti Akeno.

Sebelum nya...

 **Swus!**

Naruto terus melopati Rumah-rumah dan gedung sedang. ia berusaha secapat mungkin Sampai di Akademi kuoh.

" Kalau seperti ini akan lama.. apa aku Harus mengunakan mode 2 ya? " Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasi nya saat melompat.

Rambut putih Naruto memanjang sepungung. lengan nya juga bercahaya putih dan berubah menjadi lengan Wolf yang berbulu putih dengan cakar di masing-masing jari nya. tapi perubahan itu hanya sebatas siku saja.

" Yosh..ini akan lebih cepat "

 **Swus!**

Kecepatan Naruto meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi. Bahkan sangking cepat nya Naruto melesat hanya menyisakan bayangan hitam saja.

Entah hari sial Naruto atau apa ia tidak sengaja melintas di atas gerombolan iblis yang juga berpakaian akademi kuoh.

' Hebat ...' bantin Naruto merutuki nasib sial nya.

 **Swus!**

" Akeno apa kau melihat nya "

" Iya Buchou dan aura ini.. Ufufu akhir nya ketemu " Akeno melesat terbang mengejar Naruto.

" Akeno kau mau kemana " Rias melesat terbang mengejar Akeno.

Naruto! Akeno dan Rias saling kejar-kejaran di udara. lebih tepat nya hanya dua iblis yg ada di udara. Naruto cuma melompat saja tapi dengan kecepatan gila!

' Sial sekali.. dua iblis itu terus mengikuti ku ' batin Naruto

 **Swus!**

Naruto menambah kecepatan nya agar bisa lolos dari dua iblis itu. Akeno juga menabah kecepatan terbang nya. ia tidak mau kehilangan Mahluk itu(Naruto)

" Akeno tunggu! " Rias mengunakan full speed untuk menyamai Akeno.

Ketika mereka melesat di atas taman Akeno tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghentikan mahluk itu(Naruto)

 **" Tunder Bolt! "**

 **Duar!**

Sambaran petir dari langit tepat menyambar Naruto. Hingga membuat Naruto terlempar dan menghantam pohon.

" Uhgg! .." Naruto merintih kesakitan. Naruto sudah normal kembali. Ekor Cakar dan rambut nya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Akeno turun dan mendarat di hadapan Naruto di ikuti Rias.

"Apa masalahmu..uhgg! " Naruto bangkit memandang kesal Akeno dan Rias.

Bluss~ Akeno dan Rias memerah melihat penampilan Naruto. selain tampan Naruto juga bertelanjang dada!

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang dua iblis itu. ia memandang tubuh nya sediri. Naruto melotot melihat seragam nya robek sana-sini tidak layak pakai lagi.

" Bajuu kuu... lihat apa yang kau lakukan! " Naruto histeris melihat seragam satu-satu nya tidak layak pakai lagi. ia pasti akan di bunuh kakek nya!

" Ara~ara ..kamu sexy dan tampan Namikaze Naruto-kun " jawab Akeno dengan senyuman mengoda.

" Akeno kau mengenal nya? " tanya Rias bingung.

" Iya buchou aku mengenal nya Ufufufu.."

" Sexy apa ny-.. ehh dari mana kau tau namaku? dan aku tidak mengenalmu.." ucap Naruto kesal dan bingung dari mana iblis itu tau nama nya?

" Ufufufu.. Ini milikmu bukan Namikaze Naruto-kun " ucap Akeno sambil menunjukan kartu milik Naruto.

Naruto melotot melihat kartu milik nya ada di tangan Akeno. pantas saja ia cari semalam tidak ada. ternyata jatuh saat dia melawan dua iblis liar itu.

" Itu memang miliku ..jadi kembalikan " Naruto mencoba merebut kartu itu. tapi dengan cepat Akeno memasukan kartu itu kebelahan dada super nya!

" Ara~ara..ambil saja kalau bisa Namikaze Naruto-kun Ufufufu.." ucap Akeno menantang Naruto.

Naruto mengegam tangan nya dengan kuat. tentu saja itu tidak ia lakukan mau taruh di mana harga diri nya kalau dia memegang dada Akeno. Naruto bukan orang mesum seperti Kakek nya.

" Baiklah apa mau kalian? " tanya Naruto To the poin langsung.

Mendengar itu Rias dan Akeno saling pandang lalu kedua nya tersenyum. dua gadis itu seperti mendapatkan lampu hijau untuk mengetahui sebih jauh tentang Namikaze Naruto.

" Itu akan kami beritau nanti Nam- "

" Naruto.. pangil saja Naruto " jawab Naruto dengan malas memotong perkataan Rias.

Rias kesal ucapan nya di potong Naruto. itu bisa di lihat dari wajah cantik nya yang cemberut.

" Ufufu.. baiklah Buchou ayo kita berangkat, dan Naruto-kun sampai bertemu lagi di sekolah " ucap Akeno sambil mengedipan mata kanan nya.

Tiba-tiba pakaian Naruto kembali seperti semula. seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Ehh ..pakaian ku? bagaiman ka- "

Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya. ternyata Rias dan Akeno sudah tidak ada.

" Hhhh ..dua iblis yang merepotkan" Naruto berubah ke mode 2 lagi.

 **Swus!**

Naruto melesat dengan cepat menuju sekolah baru nya. setelah tadi berurusan dengan dua iblis cantik penguasa Kuoh.

 **Akedemi Kuoh**

Akedemi Kuoh sekolah yang di khususkan untuk perempuan saja. tapi setahun yang lalu kepala sekolah baru membuat sekolah itu menjadi sekolah umum.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di depan gerbang akademi. Ia mengaktifkan **Eyes Wolf** nya untuk melihat dan mendeteksi mahluk apa saja yang ada di sekolah itu selain manusia.

' Yokai? Iblis! Da-tenshi, Tenshi?..dan Vampire! ' batin Naruto.

Entah kenapa setelah Naruto tau ada Vampire di sekolah ini darah Naruto naik. naluri Wolf nya ingin sekali membunuh Vampire itu.

Naruto menonaktifkan **Eyes Wolf** nya dan berjalan memasuki halam sekolah. seketika Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian siswi di sekolah itu.

Salahkan saja wajah nya yang tampan di tambah surai putih nya yang bercahaya saat terkena sinar matahari. membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran bagi siswi-siswi di sekolah itu.

" KEJARR DIA ...! "

" KAU MATI DASAR MESUM! "

" KAMI AKAN MENCINCANG MU! "

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar suara teriakan dari siswi-siswi perempuan yang mengejar mahluk mesum(Issei).

" HUUAAAA APA SALAHKU! TOLONG AKU SIAPAPUN! "

 **Bruk!**

Issei tersandung dan terjatuh tepat di hadapan Naruto. melihat Issei terjatuh para gadis club kendo itu bersiap memukul Issei dengan Shinai nya.

" RASAKAN! INI MESUM HEYAA! "

 **Tak!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri di depan Issei dan menangkap ayunan Shinai dari salah satu siswi itu.

Semua pasang mata memperhatikan Naruto dengan mulut menganga termasuk juga Issei ada juga yang kagum. banyak dari mereka yang tidak percaya Naruto menangkap pukulan ketua club kendo dengan mudah nya.

" Seharus nya perempuan itu lembut " ucap Naruto.

' Dia menyelamatkan ku! terimakasih dewa Oppai ...engkau telah mengirim seseorang untuk menyelamatkan ku ' batin Issei merancau gaje.

Rambut putih Naruto berkibar tertiup hembusan angin itu membuat Naruto terlihat lebih tampan lagi. Bluuss~ pipi semua siswi yang ada di halaman itu merona saat melihat betapa tampan nya Naruto.

Kurumi dan angota club nya hanya diam dengan memperhatikan wajah Naruto di hiasi semburat merah di pipi nya.

' Sialan ..dia tampan sekali! siswa barukah? ' batin Kurumi dengan melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas kebawah.

" Cih apa urusan mu ..siswa baru! " Kurumi menarik paksa Shinai nya dari gengaman tangan Naruto .

' Kyaa kenapa aku berkata seperti itu! ' batin Kurumi gaje dan menyesali ucapan nya sendiri.

" Urusan ku? tidak ada, hanya saja sebagai perempuan, seharus nya kau itu bersikap lebih lembut "

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto berjalan meningalkan Kurumi. tapi Kurumi tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto menurut nya itu sama saja meremehkan nya.

" Hey tangkap ! "

Kurumi melemparkan Shinai ke arah Naruto. dengan cepat Naruto menangkap Shinai itu.

" Apa ini? " Tanya Naruto bingung.

" Bertarunglah denganku disini ..yang kalah harus menuruti satu peemintaan yang menang apapun itu! "

" Huuf.. aku tidak punya waktu unt- "

 **Tak!**

 **Duak!**

Naruto langsung menahan tebasan Kurumi dengan Shinai nya. tidak berhenti di situ saja Kurumi langsung menendang Naruto. hingga membuat Naruto terseret sedikit kebelakang.

" Hey apa kau gadis gila! "

Kurumi tidak memperdulikan Naruto menyebut nya gadis gila. dia terus menyerang Naruto bertub-tubi. Naruto hanya bisa menahan dan bertahan dari tebasan-tebasan Shinai Kurumi.

Adu Shinai antara Naruto dan Kurumi itu menjadi pusat perhatian siswa siswi yang ada di halaman sekolah. mereka mengerubuni tempat Naruto dan Kurumi bertarung.

" KURUMI SENPAI HANJAR DIA! "

" WOW KURUMI-CHAN HOT ! "

" KYAAAA.. TAMPAN-KUN "

" KALAHKAN KURUMI-SAN TAMPAN-KUN "

Teriakan dari siswa dan siswi kuoh yang melihat ketua club kendo Kurumi bertarung dengan murid baru(Naruto)

 **Tak!**

Naruto menahan tebasan Kurumi yang mengincar kepala nya. tidak hanya di situ saja Kurumi menyerang Naruto dengan brutal.

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

' Ada apa dengan gadis ini? 'batin Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menahan serangan Kurumi dan Kurumi makin brutal menyerang Naruto dengan Shinai nya.

 **Tak! krak!**

Naruto bosan menahan serangan Kurumi. dengan satu ayunan Shinai nya membuat Shinai milik Kurumi patah!

Kurumi melotot tidak percaya Shinai nya patah menahan satu serangan dari siswa baru itu.

Kesempatan bagi Naruto saat melihat Kurumi syok! dia langsung mengayun kan Shinai nya mengincar kepala Kurumi.

Kurumi yang melihat serangan Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya takut. dia hanya bisa pasrah menungu rasa sakit yang akan ia terima dari siswa baru itu.

' Ehh..kok tidak sakit ya? ' batin Kurumi bingung setelah lima menit tidak merasakan sakit.

Kurumi memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata nya dan yang ia lihat adalah Shinai Naruto yang hampir mengenai leher nya!

" Aku tidak punya waktu ...untuk ini " Naruto menjatukan Shinai nya dan berjalan melewati Kurumi.

Siswa dan siswi yang ada di halaman sekolah tidak percaya ketua club kendo di kalahkan dengan mudah nya oleh murid baru(Naruto)

" Tunggu siapa namamu? "

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya ketika Kurumi mengegam pergelangan tangan kanan nya.

" Namikaze Naruto " ucap Naruto malas.

" KYAAAA.. NARUTO-KUN "

" KYAA..NAMA NYA NARUTO-KUN "

" NARUTO-KUN "

Teriakan heboh para siswi akademi kuoh setelah tau nama Naruto dan secara tiba-tiba terbentuklah fansgirl Naruto.

" Umm bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?... aku ingin keruangan kepala sekolah " tanya Nauto pada Kurumi.

" Biar aku yang mengantarmu " Jawab Kurumi dengan wajah memerah. ia lengsung menyeret Naruto menuju keruangan kepala sekolah.

 **Atap sekolah**

" Kau merasakan nya? "

" Ya sepertinya yokai legenda itu benar-benar ada " jawab seorang perempuan berseragam kuoh.

" Kita harus melenyapkan nya! " ucap yang satu nya.

" Jangan dulu kita harus menungu waktu yang tepat untuk melenyapkan nya " ucap perempuan itu.

" Cih baiklah ..ayo kita masuk.. kelas akan di mulai sebentar lagi "

Kedua perempuan itu pergi dari atap sekolah dan sepertinya Naruto punya musuh baru di hari pertama nya sekolah.

 **Kelas 3 A**

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kelas 3A seperti yang sudah kepala sekolah beritau pada nya bahwa ini kelas baru nya.

" Ehem.. Kurumi-san bisakah kau mlepaskan lenganku? dan pergi kekelas mu! " tanya Naruto. ia risih dari tadi Kurumi selalu menempel pada nya bahkan saat di ruang kepala sekolah tadi.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun kau jahat sekali.. ini juga ruang kelasku " jawab manja Kurumi.

Bagus sekali satu ruang dengan gadis yang galak dan manja! mungkin hari ini memang hari tersial bagi Naruto.

" Kurumi kenapa kau tidak masuk! dan siapa dia? " tiba-tiba sura guru mengejutkan Kurumi.

" Ahh.. Sensei hehe.. " Kurumi dengan terpaksa melepaskan Naruto dan langsung masuk ke kelas nya!

" Umm ano..Sensei ..saya murid pindahan " ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pemberian kepala sekolah.

Guru itu menerima dan membaca isi surat dari kepala sekolah. Guru wanita itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto.

" Ehem.. baiklah tunggu disini umm? "

" Naruto.. Namikaze Naruto ...Sensei " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri nya sekaligus menjawab kebingungan sensei baru nya.

" Tunggu disini Namikaze-kun..setelah ku pangil baru masuk "

" Ha'i Sensei "

Guru wanita itu memasuki ruang kelas nya tapi sebelum masuk Guru wanita itu mengedipkan mata kanan nya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merinding melihat tingkah sensei baru nya!

" Anak2 hari ini kita memiliki teman baru.. silahkan masuk Namikaze-kun " ucap nya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto yang mendengar itu melangkah memasuki ruang kelas dan berdiri di samping Sensei nya.

" KYAAA...ITU NARUTO-KUN! "

" KYAAA.. NARUTO-KUN! "

" NARUTO-KUN! I LOVE YOU "

 **BRAK!**

" DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! NARUTO-KUN ITU MILIKU! " tiba2 Kurumi berdiri mengebrak meja nya dan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan!

Sensei di ruang kelas itu memandang Kurumi dengan pandangan tajam dan itu membuat nyali Kurumi ciut.

" Ehem.. berhubung kalian sudah mengenal teman baru kita...Namikaze-kun silahakan pilih tempat duduk "

" Ha'i Sensei "

" NARUTO-KUN SINI BERSAMAKU! "

" NARUTO-KUN DISINI SAJA "

" NARUTO-KUN SINI SINI "

 **BRAK!**

Untuk kedua kalinya suara gebrakan meja terdengar dan kali ini bukan Kurumi tapi Sensei kelas.

" DIAM! dan biarkan Namikaze-kun memilih tempat duduk nya " ucap Sensei kelas dengan urat kekesalan.

Naruto akhir nya memilih tempat duduk di belakang sendirian dari pada menjadi rebutan lebih baik seperti itu.

(dibawah!)

(dibawah!)

(dibawah!)

 **To Be Continue**

maaf hehe sampai disini dulu jangan lupa Riview nya reader-san karena itu membuat saya semangat.. ohh iya untuk L.o.D(Legend of Doujutsu) ..masih dalam tahap penulisan..jadi sabar.

White Log Out


End file.
